


Secrets and Pink Silk Panties

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, Guilty Pleasures, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, May/December Romance, Parent/Child Incest, Pink Panties, Pushy Bottoms, Underwear Kink, herc feels guilty about everything he likes, pushy bottom chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with Drifting, Herc thinks, is that it's very difficult to keep secrets.<br/>He should have expected the underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Pink Silk Panties

**Author's Note:**

> For the Pacific Rim Kink meme prompt: Herc/Chuck - One of them has a kink for women's underwear. The other finds out in the drift and decides to make it happen.
> 
> \+ 1 if Chuck is a sassy little bastard  
> \+ 10 for Chuck topping from the bottom

The problem with Drifting, Herc thinks, is that it's very difficult to keep secrets.

"Well?" Chuck, half sprawled on the bed, raises one eyebrow at his father. He's naked, of course, and hard, gorgeous thick cock pressed against his abs. Herc knows he's doing this on purpose, because Chuck knows well by now just exactly what his weaknesses are and how to exploit them. Chuck showing off, as confident in his perfect body and desirability as only a cocky twenty year old can be, is perhaps the biggest. The flush of shame and guilt he feels at the stirring of his cock is the second. Chuck's used it to his advantage more times than he can count.

At this point, Herc's given up pretending to resist. Because as fucked up as this is, he knows how perfectly happy it makes Chuck even though it shouldn't, and, well, if he can make up for being a shitty ass father in a way that brings them closer and makes them Drift better, well... it must make up for how wrong this is, right?

This time, however, he freezes just inside the door to their room (which he's thankfully learned to quickly shut and lock behind him). Because Chuck's just let go of what he'd been holding in his fist, letting a crumpled pair of pink silk panties fall onto his stomach, catching on the head of his cock. His cocky smile widens as he watches Herc's eyes follow their path, as he watches Herc swallow hard, mouth suddenly dry.

"No."

Chuck snorts. "Don't be a wimp, old man. Stop arsing around and get naked."

Herc frowns, though he's already pulling his t-shirt off over his head. "There is absolutely nothing wimpy about refusing to put on a pair of girl's panties."

Chuck watches intently as his father's skin is revealed from under the t-shirt. "There is when I already know how hard you are for it."

He is, cock already half chub in his pants, but Herc's not about to admit it. "I'm going to wallop your ass for that."

"Careful, or I'll hold you to that." Chuck strokes a hand down his well-defined pecs and over his abs, slow and tantalizing. Then he takes hold of the crumpled silk and strokes it slowly down the length of his cock and back up again, thumb rubbing the head of his cock through the thin silk, smearing it with precum. He groans, soft and low and appreciative, which goes straight to Herc's cock as much as his next words do. "I've been thinking about what they'll look like on you, you know."

Herc snorts. "Then you're more of a perv than me."

"Can't imagine where I got it from...." Chuck's eyes narrow as Herc undoes his belt, pushing his pants and boxer shorts over his quickly hardening erection. Chuck takes his bottom lip between his teeth, hips arching up against the piece of silk he's still holding against his cock. "Mmm, _yes daddy...._ "

"Don't fucking say that," Herc growls, ignoring how his cock jerks in response.

"But you like it."

"There's only so much deviancy I can handle at once, alright?" Herc toes off his shoes and drops his clothes to the floor, kicking them into the corner. "You want me wearing those, or not?"

He half expects some cheeky retort, but Chuck's eyes slide up from his father's cock to meet his gaze as he sits up slowly, handing over the panties, eyes dark with anticipation. He swings his legs over the side of the bed as he watches Herc step into them. The pink silk panties are a shade tight, elastic dragging up well muscled thighs, and they barely cover his straining erection, but the silken soft restriction of the fabric feels just as good against his cock and balls as he's shamefully imagined it would. Herc lets out a long breath and rests his hands on his hips half awkwardly, not quite sure what else to do with them. "Now what?"

Chuck's eyes narrow slightly as he leans forward, gaze moving over his father's silk wrapped package. He reaches out, fingertips stroking up Herc's thigh before catching one hip and tugging him closer, pulling him to stand between Chuck's knees. "Gorgeous," he murmurs, leaning in to nuzzle the length of his erection, breath hot as he groans against the fabric.

Herc bites down hard at his lower lip, hands sliding into Chuck's hair, encouraging the slow, worshipful kisses Chuck's begun to press to the shaft of his cock through the silk. "Oh god...."

"Knew you'd like it," Chuck murmurs. He looks up at Herc through eyelashes that Herc's always thought were much too thick, smirking before running the flat of his tongue up his shaft, groaning against the pink silk. His hands move back to clench at Herc's ass, pulling him closer as he mouths at his cock through the panties, sucking along the shaft and at the head of his cock.

Herc watches because he knows how much Chuck likes it when he does, how he can't look away from the sight of his son sucking cock like he's gagging for it. Because Chuck gets more enthusiastic when he glances up to make sure he's watching, one hand moving between Herc's thighs to cup and massage his balls through the panties. He knows that Chuck will be certain to take these memories back with him the next time they Drift like he always does, and leave in their place Chuck's own memories of standing in the shower with his fingers wrapped around his cock, jerking off to the memories of seeing him suck off his father through his father's eyes.

Herc lets out a shuddering breath, fingers tightening slightly in Chuck's hair, clinging to the edges of his control. He holds back all the dirty, filthy things he wants to say, because even though Chuck knows, this is still his son. The saliva soaked panties are cool against the heat of his erection when Chuck's lips move to press to the head of his cock again, even more slick under Chuck's fingers, and he groans as Chuck eases the waistband of the panties down enough to suck the head of his father's cock into his mouth.

"God, boy...." Herc bites his lip on the words as soon as they leave his mouth, trying not to think on the way they make Chuck whimper helplessly, sucking on him more hungrily. He pushes down the waistband of the panties to sit tight at the base of Herc's cock and swallows him to the hilt like a pro, like he's done this to a thousand men instead of just to his father. It's maddeningly good, as as much as Herc wants to fist his hands in Chuck's hair and fuck his throat until he comes, he knows what Chuck really wants. And his son long ago successfully eroded away enough of his morality that he's willing to do it.

He pulls from Chuck's lips, groaning as the boy tries to follow him, lips pulling off his cockhead with a soft pop. He holds Chuck's expectant gaze for a moment, swallowing hard before he can manage to speak. "Tell me what you want, Chuck."

Chuck's reddened lips widen into a smirk. "I want you to fuck me, daddy."

Herc chokes back a groan. "I told you not to say that."

"You told me to tell you what I wanted," Chuck counters, still smirking, moving back to sprawl on the bed again. He strokes a hand down to curl around his cock as he pulls his knees to his chest, exploiting that show-off kink again. "I'm ready for you, daddy. Fingered myself open while I was waiting for you, while I was thinking about blowing you in those panties."

"Cocky little bastard," Herc growls, heart pounding as he moves to kneel between his thighs, catching his mouth in a hard kiss. He'll never admit how much he loves Chuck like this, warm and eager and tasting of his cock. He won't admit it, but Chuck knows, pulling him down into his kisses as his legs wrap around his father's waist, arching up against him in full abandon and letting the length of his cock slide against Herc's. 

"You know I am," he breathes against his mouth, nipping at Herc's lower lip as he kisses him again. "Come on, old man. Fuck me."

This never stops feeling wrong to him, but Herc can feel Chuck's happiness almost as acutely as he can when they Drift, so he grabs the bottle of lube from where Chuck's left it sitting on the shelf beside the bed, slicking his cock before sliding two fingers up inside his son. Chuck cries out against his mouth as Herc goes straight for his prostate, rubbing calloused fingertips against him and watching him squirm. 

"God, Dad...."

Herc tries not to think about the fact that he's only ever _Dad_ in bed, or the fact that Chuck doesn't say it purely to egg him on like he used to. He tries not to think about the fact that he likes it for a million reasons, or that only some of them have to do with wanting to fuck Chuck into the bed. "Tell me what you want," he growls again, even knowing that Chuck will take every liberty with the invitation.

Chuck gasps as his fingers twist inside him, meeting Herc's eyes with a gaze that is half pleading, half challenge. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard and fill me up with come, daddy."

"Fuck..." Herc claims his mouth again as he pulls his fingers away, letting his cock slide slick along the crease of Chuck's firm ass. In moments he's rocking deep into Chuck's welcoming heat, groaning against his lips. "Demanding brat," he hisses, angling to hit up against Chuck's prostate as he thrusts into him, swallowing his cries with more kisses. The waistband of those goddamn panties is almost painfully tight against the base of his cock, but he feels almost impossibly hard because of it, and his self control is in shreds as he pounds against Chuck's ass hard and fast.

Chuck's cries of pleasure are almost triumphant, his fingers digging into the tight muscles of Herc's shoulders. "Knew you'd fucking love those panties...."

Herc tries not to think about Chuck's desperate desire to please him, about the joy he'd felt when he'd finally worn down Herc's defenses and goaded him into this. He's never been certain whether it was him or Chuck that wanted this first, and he doesn't particularly want to know. Instead he gives Chuck exactly what he wants now, because it's the only way he can do this without being overcome with guilt. And because Chuck's the only one he can bring himself to touch, to even look at like this anymore.

"Love it," he growls, pressing his lips to Chuck's neck, sliding kisses against stubble and sweat-streaked skin. "Almost as much as I love fucking the hell out of my boy." At Chuck's helpless cry he continues, drunk on his reactions, the way his body shudders and clenches around him each time they connect. "Daddy loves fucking his Chuck."

Chuck arches tense against him, shuddering, riding the edge, and Herc's words drive a helpless whimper from his lips. "Dad - "

Herc nips at his earlobe, pushing a hand between them to curl around Chuck's cock. "Come for me, son," he breathes, and when Chuck gasps and bucks against him and _obeys_ it's more than he can take. He jerks into him hard as Chuck floods his fingers with come, letting the shuddering heat of his son's body pull him over the edge. Herc cries out against Chuck's hair as he comes inside him in hot spurts, and as pleasure rushes through him he forgets to feel guilty for a few moments of bliss.

Herc keeps nuzzling his neck as he catches his breath, finally pulling back to indulge in a long, slow kiss. Chuck smiles against his mouth, fingers stroking through Herc's hair and down the back of his neck, lazy and carefree. And as hot as the sex is, Herc's favorite moments with Chuck are these - being close and comfortable with the aftermath of pleasure still thrumming through his nerves. Being able to express all the love he feels for Chuck without cheapening it with words.

"Can we keep the panties?" Chuck asks, a contented happiness to his voice that makes Herc love him even more.

"If you like," he murmurs, pressing affectionate kisses to his forehead, eyelids, lips.

The nice thing about Drifting, Herc thinks, is that it's very difficult to keep secrets.

~~~


End file.
